


Hi, I’m Icarus, I’m Falling

by 222Ravens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Past Relationships, WWLOD (What Would Leia Organa Do), Wee Angst, cyclicality, intergenerational narratives, meta madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: five times Poe Dameron fell in love with Finn, and one time he said it out loud</p><p>(generally, as mediated by his lifelong admiration of one Leia Organa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> because Poe is the Leia, Finn is the Han, & I have feelings.

The first time wasn't really fair, honestly.  
  
Totally stacking the deck.  
  
You can't just expect a man to grow up on the stories of Leia Organa, and *not* be affected by a rescue like that.  
  
It was bad enough that he had just, in fact, already been asking 'What Would Leia Organa Do In This Situation' from the moment he spotted the incoming ships.  
  
Ok.

So.

 Maybe that had pretty much been his whole-life, mantra.  
  
But it had especially hit home when he, an operative in the resistance against galactic forces of evil & Darkness, had made the decision to send a trusty astromech droid fleeing across the sands of a desert planet, containing information relating to a lost Jedi & vital to the continued freedom of the galaxy.  
  
And then got captured. And immediately decided to sass the ever-living-Force out of his captor-in-a-weird-helmet. Then attempted to resist interrogation.  


That one, to his incomparable shame, had been a total failure, and it was in that state of mind that it had happened. He couldn’t hold out the way she had. He couldn’t, and no amount of logic, no amount of understanding of the limitations of a non-Force-user against a mind like that, would make it okay.

 

So, when he’s suddenly removed from his cell by a Stormtrooper, he’s struggling to hold on to being the hero, of thinking that things will turn out right, that he’s going to keep fighting, that he’s ever going to live long enough to find that peace his parents had fought for.

 

Poe knew where things were going, now. They had the information he needed, and no matter how much the General liked him, he wasn’t a valuable enough bargaining chip. Not with tensions running this high, & the need for even a small measure of plausible deniability on her part. She’d told him what the risks where, going in. No rescue. No outside aid.

 

This was the end of his particular story. The best he could hope for was that BB-8 would make it out, that the map could get to the General. That even with his death, that was sure to come, the galaxy could keep on spinning. Light could return. 

 

Only, it turned out that just because _outside_ aid wasn’t coming, it didn’t mean that his string of weirdly parallel experiences weren’t continuing, and maybe his _own_ narrative, too.

 

Because, when the Stormtrooper pulls him into a service corridor, and removes his helmet, dramatically? To suddenly reveal an unfairly handsome man? One who announces that he’s going to rescue him, even if part of that is for ulterior motives, even if he doesn’t really have a solid plan on that front?

 

Well. Like he said. He knew the stories.

  
  
It was pretty clear the options on this guy were either:

  
-Long lost brother (discard-able immediately, neither of his parents would *ever*)  
-Future one true love.  


  
  


So.

 

Like he said.

  
  
Poe didn’t really have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to finish this fic. 

I wasn't sure what it was that I needed to say, so I hadn't finished it, before. 

I know, now. When I can get the words right, I'm not sure, but I know. 

That's all I have, for now, but it's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Regina Spektor song 'Lacrimosa'. the song is sad. this fic is not sad, but I liked the lyric anyhow)
> 
> I'm dubiousculturalartifact on tumblr, @DubiousCA on twitter, and I also absolutely adore comments, if you feel like that.


End file.
